


The very first date

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: First dates are always unpredictable.





	The very first date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sora_Tadano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/gifts).



> Creation: 2011-02-15 02:50pm to 03:02pm

It wasn't really what he had imagined it to be but quite. And people said he was too enthusiastic. Watching his hopefully new boyfriend, Gakuto knew he wasn't. That status clearly belonged to the boy next to him. 

After countless "Let's go this way!" and "I want to do that, too!" in the most sweet tone of voice Gakuto could imagine, the blonde had dragged him from one attraction to the next. He really shouldn't have picked an amusement park. But the blonde had seemed to enjoy himself to no end and had helped himself to way too many sweets. 

Now they were finally taking a rest, curled up under a tree, the blonde's head in his lap, their fingers softly intertwined and an occasional snore breaking through. Yes, that's how he had come to know and love the other: Energetic to hell and two seconds later asleep. 

Exactly how he wanted it to be.


End file.
